


No Time at All

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Sabo has an important mission that requires him to go alone. Koala is nervous about it as he departs.





	No Time at All

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Depart
> 
> I had guests that left on the 22nd so this was a little nod to them. ♥️

Koala pulls on Sabo’s hat, securing it firmly on his head, and pulls it a little too far, earning her a hard hand on her shoulder. One that is accompanied by a laugh, but Sabo knows better than to start a fight with her: he’ll lose. 

“Come on, Koala,” Sabo laughs, “If you pull it too far I can’t see. Then what kind of combat could I do, hm?”

Koala tuts, pushing it back up and as Sabo’s eyes show, her hands shake. The mission is a short one, and very precise, so Sabo is going alone. It’s not supposed to be dangerous, but she knows Sabo and his inability to stand by. 

She wanted to talk her way into going, but ultimately decided against it, knowing it would only tick Dragon off. This mission is important, and Dragon trusts him, so she should too. Right?

“Be careful.” Koala says, and Sabo’s eyebrows fall in disbelief, “I’m serious! Just get in and out and come back in one piece, ok?” 

Sabo’s arms open, and without thinking, Koala moves within them. Like a magnet locking into place, it comes as naturally as breathing to fall close to him. Her arms wrap around his back, and as Sabo’s rest on her’s, he sighs. 

“It’s going to be fine. I’ll be back in two days.” Sabo says pulling a hand off her back to press into her neck, “No time at all.” 

His fingers are rough against the nape of her neck. Covered with callouses and burn scars, they’re anything but soft, and she doesn’t mind. Reminds her of someone else’s hands when he used to comfort her as a child, but the feeling is far different. 

“Hey, Sabo.” Koala mumbles and before she can say anything else, Sabo’s hand is no longer on her neck, but is instead under her chin. He holds her there, in his hand and her gaze, and whatever she was going to say is now lost in the breath between them. 

“It’s ok, promise.” Sabo whispers, and leans in to place a soft kiss on Koala’s lips. He lingers for a moment and can feel her shake beneath him. Pulling back slightly, he kisses her once more before dropping his hand, “I’ll call you when I get there if possible, but don’t wait for it. We don’t know what the situation is going to be like.” 

Koala nods, smile tweaking at the edge of her lips that now feel like fire. For a moment she lets herself wonder if it’s simply a side effect of his devil fruit but dismisses the thought quickly as he smiles back at her. She knows that Sabo has always felt like fire on her skin, and this is no different. 

“You should head out before it gets too late.” Koala says and steps back out of his arms, “Do your best and return, Chief.” 

Sabo smiles then, giving her arm a final squeeze before the loud sound of crowing fills the air behind him. They collect around him, and as quickly as they arrived, they’re gone, taking Sabo with them. Their wings fluttering much like the rhythm in Koala’s chest, and while theirs dissipate, her’s doesn’t. 

And won’t, until he returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
